


Sugar Pool

by B3N43Y



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3N43Y/pseuds/B3N43Y
Summary: Basically, AO3 doesn't work on mobile and I have to say everything here.Sorry for anyone searching the FNaF tag and finding this.Dave uses he/they pronouns and has ADHD, Jack uses he/it pronouns and has ADHD and Paranoia because cannon does not exist. Joking.Warnings are at the start, stay safe.Kudos and comments help me write! Requests for DSaF are open.
Kudos: 7





	Sugar Pool

**Author's Note:**

> As copied from Amino,  
> "Warning for unreality/paranoia mentioned, slight mention of self harming, hospitals/cancer treatments/possible death and uhm, I guess insomnia!"
> 
> Enjoy.~

Jack was just laying in bed, staring at his ceiling in silence, his eyes heavy yet still not closing, his body twitching and keeping him from falling asleep. It turned it's head towards it's alarm clock, seeing through slightly blurred eyes the time of 2:09 AM. 'Perfect.' He sarcastically thought to himself, looking back up at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes.

It heard footsteps outside it's room and it looked towards the door in fear of a burglar or something of the sort. He closed his eyes and turned onto his side to pretend he was asleep out of fear. It heard it's door being opened and closed it's eyes harder, curling up into itself.

He felt someone sit on his bed, the bed creaking from the added weight and he tried to keep his breath normal, his eyes still closed, and hoped whoever was there would leave him and his house alone. The intruder whispered to it "You awake Sportsy?" in that familiar New Yorker accent.

He opened his eyes, turning towards Dave, bags under his eyes and his body weak. Dave smiled at it, while it just looked at him, too tired to smile. He lost his smile, asking quietly "What's the matter Sportsy? Aren't you excited to see me?"

Jack groggled out to them, his voice a bit scratchy and being drawn out some "Bit egotistical there."

Dave smiled again, saying "I don't have an ego, well not a huge one at least."

"Yeah, sure.." It teased him, closing it's eyes, still not being able to fall asleep. They laughed at that, a bit loud, before they started just watching him. They both were in silence, Dave not tired at all and just watching a restless Jack.

Jack finally opened his eyes again, letting out a sigh, letting his hands and feet fidget around, maybe that'd help him fall asleep. "Did I wake you up too early?" Dave asked, a bit worried.

"No, just can't get to fucking sleep, hah.. I was already awake when you came in anyway…"

"How long have you been in bed?" He started rubbing his finger in circles on the bed.

"Since 12 PM."

"Jesus! Sportsy, maybe you should, y'know, fucking get up and move around? Two hours of layin' in bed ain't good for you!" They exclaimed out in surprise.

"... I should, but too tired, can't do it." It whispered out, being true to it's word, it's body was too weak willed to get up at the moment.

"Yes you can! Look!" Dave said, and grabbed Jack's hands suddenly, pulling him to a sitting position. Jack sighed and finally stood up, almost falling onto Dave before regaining it's balance.

"See?" Dave said to him, smiling before letting go of his hands. It just nodded, before walking over to the bathroom, washing it's face off with cold water, waking it up better than just laying around in bed.

He dried his face off with a towel, and walked back over to Dave, taking his hand and leading him downstairs since he was somewhat awake now.

After they took the stairs, Jack let go of Dave's hand, going over to it's windows and closing the blinds on them, just in case someone could be watching them in that dark of the night. Dave sat down on his couch, kicking their legs hard against the couch.

Jack finally decided to sit down next to Dave after covering the windows in the living room. They sat in silence, before Jack went over to where the TV sat, grabbing the remote and sitting back down, handing it over to Dave. "You pick something." He said, looking at the turned off TV.

Dave smiled and turned it on, the TV providing the only light in the dark of the house, other than the bathroom upstairs that wasn't reaching them down there though.

They sat in silence as Dave looked at what was on, before just picking Adult Swim, wanting to see if there was a new show or something on there maybe. All there was at time they switched to the channel was ads and they both watched through them all, waiting for the real entertainment.

Finally when the actual show came on, they focused their attention on it, ignoring the awkward silence from before, Jack's legs bouncing and Dave rubbing his arms, both of them content.

Finally, after Jack had started to get bored of the show, glancing at Dave sometimes, it spoke up "You wanna hear a story?"

Dave looked to him, before smiling and nodding, watching the TV but keeping his ears peeled only on Jack, blocking the TV'S noises.

Jack coughed a bit, before he started to tell the story. "Y'know, I had a little sister. Had a big brother too, and a mom and dad, but, this story is about my little sister."

"She was a sweet girl, one of the best I've ever met. She had the cutest smile, the smartest hands, etc, etc, all good traits were in her."

"She, uh, she loved her red scarf she got for her fifth birthday, after getting it, she would wear it everyday, sometimes I even caught her kissing it goodnight and got a good teasing outta that every once in a while!" It chuckled lightly a bit, and Dave chuckled with it before it went back to it's story.

"She had a nice name. Dee. Sounds good on the tongue, yeah?" He asked Dave. Dave whispered her name, smiling and nodding. "Yeah." Jack replied and then continued on.

"She even wore her favorite red scarf while getting treated in the hospital. I remember her refusing to take it off, unless absolutely needed. None of the nurses or doctors ever were able to make her, so they came to us!"

"I would always pinky promise her that she'd be able to wear it after they did what they needed to. She'd try to make a deal to get out of it usually, but after a while she trusted me with those pinky promises. I always did keep them." It continued on, twisting it's hands together, looking down at them, it's face getting more serious than before, concentrating more.

"I remember holding onto her scarf, having to see her cry and wail as something was poked into her. I'd always cry with her and just, hug her until she calmed down. Scary times for her, being what? Seven?"

He sighed, going on. "I remember going home and just, shaking in my bed, staying in my room during most of that time away from her. It scared me, a lot knowing she could've passed on from stupid cancer, she was only seven, that was too cruel of a death for her."

"But, she recovered! She got a happy ending, a miracle! Thankfully the therapy they gave her worked! She did have to stay in there after she was cured to be watched over, but I remember her being so happy when we threw her a mini party for making it!"

"She was really happy opening those small presents just for her. All that crying and shaking really was for nothing, kinda stupid of me to have been doing that and wasting my time being all negative, haha! Was a dumb kid anyway."

Dave just continued listening, not really knowing how to respond. "... I miss her smile. She's probably out there, with some other family, all happy and grown. Surely she has to be, her going missing was probably just her running off with one of her friends."

Jack started scratching it's arms, harshly, it's thoughts starting to turn to paranoid delusions. "You tired yet?" Dave asked, trying to change the topic.

Jack looked at them and his thoughts continued, though he ignored them and just nodded a bit, looking away. "Why don't you get to bed then? Maybe you just need some weed before bed if you really can't sleep though." Jack chuckled at that, and Dave did too, though they were being serious about the weed.

Jack got up and sighed, walking away and upstairs. Dave turned the TV off and opened the window's blinds for it so it would get some good sunlight later when it decided to wake again.

After he tidied up Jack's house a bit just to help out, he checked in on him, sitting back on the bed. He whispered lightly again "You asleep?".

He groaned a bit, snuggling into his bed. Dave smiled, knowing it was finally falling asleep and left it alone, closing it's door slowly, getting out of there, their job done for the night.


End file.
